


Dragon's Heart

by EarthToJime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Magic, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToJime/pseuds/EarthToJime
Summary: After decades of being asleep and unable to age, Phoebe and her exceed Wren wake up. Her mother the Moonstone Dragon, Loivissa, is there to greet them.Phoebe then decides to join the Fairy Tail guild, which had always been her dream. There she befriends the children of some of the most outstanding mages in the history of Fiore. Al of those that are a part of Fairy Tail. She becomes specially close with Jude Dragneel and his sister Nashi. Thus, becoming a part of Team Nashi.





	1. The Return

It smelled of freshly baked cookies, a small light brown cat walking on two of its legs was taking them out of the oven. A white bow was laying conspicuously on the left side of its head, the cat was wearing a white dress that matched its bow.

With the cat a brown haired young lady was sitting on the table. Her hair reached her hips, and her eyes were a pale grey. She was wearing a white tank top where just her belly button was visible. She had a black skirt that reached just above her knees, which was matched with black sneakers.

"How many do you want Phoebe?" the beige cat asked the girl.

"I don't know Wren, bring them all, I'll eat as much as I can." The girl, Phoebe, told the little talking cat.

Wren put all the cookies in a bowl and went flying to sit with Phoebe at the table. "You know, Wren, I'm bored, there hasn't happened much in the past year. It's so boring. I can't find Loivissa anywhere, we've gone to so many places! She's nowhere! She literally disappeared nine years ago! Where could she have gone." Phoebe told her friend

"I don't know, I wasn't born yet when she left." Wren replied.

"Yeah, I know. At least I-"

THROB.

Phoebe felt sick, something was pulsing inside her. She felt something weird building up inside her body. She stood up from the table the cookie she was eating fell to the ground. Wren stared at her with pink wide eyes.

THROB.

Phoebe lost her balance.

THROB.

She fell to the ground, every part of her body hurt. Her little cat was standing beside her, her pink eyes full of worry.

THROB.

Wren fell to the ground beside her friend, Phoebe looked at the cat and tried to touch her. The beige cat was ice cold.

THROB.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she lost consciousness.

***

Phoebe opened her eyes to see a big dragon of the same colour as her eyes, grey. The dragon was sitting on the floor. Phoebe looked around, she was in a cave, a moonstone cave, how did she get there? A little cat with beige fur was laying fast asleep beside her. The brown haired girl turned her eyes towards the dragon.

"Loivissa," Phoebe said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you these past nine years! Why did you leave me?"

"Don't cry, my child," the dragon said, Phoebe looked at the dragon, took a deep breath and ceased her crying. "I have been inside you since July 7 of the year X777."

Phoebe gaped in shock, all this time, her mother has been inside her? Inside her body?

"What? How? Why?" The girl asked.

"Let me expla-" The dragon begun.

"Yes you better do, Mother, I'm all ears." Phoebe said boldly.

"I have told you before, let me finish when I am spea-"

"Why? I know what you intend to say, there is no need to finish. If you say good morni-, I know you are saying good morning." Phoebe said, "now, please do explain, I don't know why you took my body for shelter."

Loivissa sighed, "I have been inside you, all this time, for two purposes. One, long ago there was a dragon slayer — like you — who obsessed over defeating dragons. He killed all the dragons that were against human kind, that was understandable. However, he began to kill not only them, but those who were in peace with humans as well.

"This dragon slayer killed so many of us that he eventually became one of us. His name is Agnologia. So I was inside you making a spell that would make it almost impossible for that to happen to you.

"The second purpose was for me to be able to maintain my energy for when you needed me the most."

"Alright, but I didn't need you. I was eating cookies with Wren." Phoebe told Loivissa.

"No, you were not." The dragon said, Phoebe just looked at her confused. She was pretty sure she had been eating cookies. "You have been asleep for a little over thirty years. The curse that had driven you to sleep for so long banished after I left you body in the year x791. It was only a matter of time until you woke up again. however, it took you longer than expected to wake up."

"I don't understand," Phoebe said.

"I will explain. You came here, thinking you might find me here. This cave was protected by a very dark magic, you fought the dark magic spirit that guarded this cave. You defeated it, but then you collapsed, converting all this cave into moonstone. Given the little dark magic that resided here, you fell into a very long slumber along with your cat, unable to age. You should be over 40 years old right now, but you haven't aged even a year in the past years because of what happened. "

"So you came to wake me up?"

"No, I didn't believe I would be able. I came back because your continent's magic was being threatened, I came to destroy what was threatening it along with all of the other dragon slayers' dragons. I was going to ask for help once I had finished with the threat, but once I came out of you I sensed that the spell had been lifted. It was a matter of time before you woke up. I left, and when I came back you weren't waking up. So I decided to go back to your body until I sensed you becoming conscious of your real surroundings."

Memories came flooding back, when she was looking up for her mother, hearing about the cave, fighting against the black magic.

"I remember now," She looked up to her mother, "what has happened in the last years?"

"I do not know, I only know what I told you. You will have to go and see for yourself."

Phoebe smiled at her mother, "alright. Are you coming along with us?"

The grey dragon looked down, "I am very sorry, my girl, but I am merely a spirit. I died, long ago. Now I will be going with the other dragons to the afterlife."

Phoebe was expecting that, she didn't know why, she just did. "I will miss you, mother. Thanks for everything, I love you."

"I am proud of you, you are worthy of being a dragon slayer. Now live your life, err and learn. Remember that love is not a weakness, and that you have to live for the people you love. Live for your cat, live for me. I will be watching you from above, and I will be with you in the deepest depths of your heart. Thank you for teaching me how to love as humans do, my girl."

"Good-bye, mother. I'm glad I finally found you, even if it was only to say good bye." A tear came rolling down Phoebe's left cheek.

*

Phoebe and Wren were in the moonstone covered cave. To them that cave was like a safe haven, what Phoebe thought Loivissa was. She had always felt safer around her dragon mother.

They didn't know what to do anymore, to them finding Loivissa was the light at the end of the passage. Their goal. Now that they had found her seemed as if that light unexpectedly died. They had never thought what they were going to do after they found her.

No, that's a lie; they were going to join Fairy Tail. However, deep down, they never thought they were going to be able to find the moonstone dragon. They told themselves they were going to join a guild, but, really, they were too scared to.

It has been weeks since Loivissa appeared and they woke up. They kept telling themselves to go to Magnolia, to join Fairy Tail. But they just couldn't leave the cave, Phoebe felt too attached to it to leave it behind.

She tried going back to Patricia — a woman that took her in after she Loivissa disappeared and she had nowhere to go. — But after a mere two weeks she got bored. Soon after that she found herself back in the cave. She has found herself doing that several times now. Trying to do something new, then returning to her safe haven.

She trains daily, has gotten herself some books with a considerable amount of knowledge on magic. Phoebe helps — teaches — Wren in her transformation.

They sat in a floor flooded with silence, each reading a book laying on the floor.

"You know, we really should join a guild." Wren said thus ending the silence, "loads of exceeds have done that since they appeared on Earth."

"You literally just discovered what your kind's name was out of a book." Phoebe responded turning her grey eyes towards the beige flying cat. "That book you are currently reading, by the way. What is it called? 'Flying Cats and-"

Wren finish the sentence, "'Flying Cats and Edolas.'" She rolled her eyes, turning the page and muttering something under her breath as she continued scanning the pages of the book.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, you heard me, Fee. I said that you know I'm right." Wren told her, "I am bored of being hidden in this cave, the only thing we've done is read, eat, sleep, and train — with the help of books —. I want to get out of our comfort-zone, I want to do something new. We could join a guild, even if it's not Fairy Tail. It could be Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus. . ."

"Look, I know!" Phoebe snapped, "You don't need to remind what a coward I am, okay!"

"Yeah, sure. Are you on your period?"

"Yes!"

"Figured."

A loud explosion was heard from outside the cave, as if the moonstone sanctuary itself had been hit. Phoebe looked at Wren, both of them stopped what they were doing and hurried outside.

"Wren," Phoebe said stopping in her tracks and making the beige cat turn around. "Listen. . ."

*

Life at the guild was normal, the master — as immature as he may be — was taking care of everything perfectly. Of course that was with some help from his Lady, but everything was normal. The board was full of requests, some of them asking for specific wizards some others weren't.

Mages cheered and asked for more beer like a baby asking their mother for more milk. Two cats one red and the other one wearing a pink frog suit sat on the counter drinking juice, a man with black hair and red eyes sat beside the frogged one.

"Hey! Rogue!" A man with long blond hair and an old fashioned red hat and suit called.

"What?"

"There is a request with your name written on it." The blond man said.

"I dont plan on taking on any jobs in the near future, I want to take a break." Rogue said taking a sip of the glass of beer he had been holding.

"As the master of this guild I command you to go and take on that job." The Master of the Sabertooth guild called from were he had been sitting.

"Well look at that, it has the Master's name written on it too."

"What! But I am the Master, I can't take on the job. I am sure Rogue can do it for himself."

"If you are not going, I am not going." Rogue said.

The cat with the frog suit said, "Fro, thinks so too."

"I command you to go!"

"If you don't go, I ain't going Sting." Rogue countered.

"Master to you." Sting said.

"I have an idea: the two of you go, and I will take care of the guild in your absence Master." A woman, tall with black hair told them.

Rogue and Sting looked at each other, "Yes, m'Lady." they said in unison, taking off immediately the two cats following after them.


	2. The Twin Dragons

Phoebe came trashing out the cave, she had told Wren to stay behind. The exceed scared as she might have been did as Phoebe requested, though it took some convincing.

Everything looked normal. The flat land that resembled a sea of green. The trees that were barely visible from so far away. The small stream that made its way down the mountain, barely a yard in front of her. The sun in the distance, beginning to set, its last warmth of the day radiating from it constantly.

However, something was different. On the other side of the stream were two people, two men. They looked way older than her — way too old —, but still, she recognised them. Having had her memories back from when she was learning Dragon Slaying magic, merely a week after Loivissa left her body.

Plus, they were famous.

They were older but she would always recognise those two, they were her friends back then. And they sometimes helped her calm down Wendy when she cried because Natsu and Gajeel fought.

She wondered why Sting and Rogue were attacking her cave.

“Who are you?” Rogue demanded, she noticed two cats flying beside them. One of which was wearing a frog suit.

Phoebe was hurt that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was unable to recognise her. “Don’t you remember me?” she asked, her hand went dramatically up to her chest, to her heart, as if she were pained her.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Sting called, “Are you the dark spirit protecting this cave? The one we have to defeat?”

Phoebe looked at the blond man, blinking, confusion visible all over her face. “What are talking about? There is no dark-”

“Who are you?” Rogue demanded again.

“Hey, don’t cut me off Cheney,” Phoebe said, standing her ground.

“Answer his question!” Sting exclaimed.

“You seriously don't remember me?” Phoebe asked.

“Answer his question!” Sting repeated stubbornly.

“No, I won’t.” Phoebe said, looking at them from the other side of the running stream, shaking her head. “I won’t until you remember me!”

“How are we suppose to remember you if you don't tell us your name!” The blond shouted back. 

Phoebe thought about what the White Dragon Slayer had shouted, “Oh, you’re right.” She giggled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. She started picking up her hair, and tied it into a high ponytail.

“Are you going to answer the question?” Rogue inquired more calmly than before.

Phoebe sighed, then she nodded closing her eyes as she did. “My name’s Phoebe, the Moonstone Dragon Slayer.”

“You’re lying!” Sting exclaimed, “Phoebe died, I didn't get to see her again after July seventh of the year x777!”

“I know!” Phoebe yelled looking at Sting, offended. “And don’t call me a liar, I’m not one! We never got to see each other again, but I swear it’s me!”

“How can you explain the fact that you look so young? You should be our age by now.” Rogue said, more calmly than Sting when he had called her a liar.

“You’re right, I should be your age by now. But I was as-”

“White Dragon. . . Roar!” Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence as Sting attacked her. She took the blow, unable to dodge it.

She was thrown several feet back, near the entrance of the cave. She stood up, coughed up blood, and looked at the twin dragons. She glared at the blond man.

She closed her eyes and muttered something, “Moonstone make. . . wall!” A great, shiny blue wall rose from the ground behind her, protecting the moonstone cave. Protecting the beige cat Phoebe had left behind.

The moonstone wall stood protectively, and Phoebe opened her eyes. “Sting, you’ve gotten a lot stronger.” She commented. A lot more stronger, she thought, I don’t think I can beat him. Dammit!

Neither Sting or Rogue said anything, in fact, the both of them attacked her. They crossed the stream with a single jump, Sting went on with a wing attack and Rogue disappeared into a shadow.

The fight was unfair. The both of them were way stronger than she was, she would be easily defeated if only one of them were to attack her. But they were both attacking her, and any possibility she might have hoped she had of winning was gone.

She didn't want to fight them, even if they didn't believe her. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but they didn't seem to have any trouble in hurting her.

She was able to duck Sting’s attack, but she couldn't evade Rogue’s shadow. The shadow clung to her and pulled her to the floor making her unable to move, she had to resist being pulled into the shadow itself. She was strong, but Rogue was stronger. A lot stronger, both of them, they had had decades more of training than she had. They trained and she was stuck in eternal sleep. She had been like the sleeping beauty, however, unlike Aurora, she had no prince to wake her up.

“Let me go!” She commanded to the shadow, but it did not oblige. Rogue just held her tighter, and all she could see was Sting. All she could see was the attack that made the wall she had created crumble to the ground. Leaving the cave vulnerable. If he could destroy the moonstone wall with a single attack, the cave didn't stand any chance. And if the cave was to be destroyed, then Wren had to get out of there now!

Phoebe stared at the crumbled pieces with wide eyes, just being able to watch as Sting prepared to attack again. “Sting!” she called.

“Rogue,” the blond told the shadow that was enabling her to move. Nt even looking at them, just ahead to his target. “Hold on to her, I will destroy this. Then we can take her on.”

“Please!” Phoebe begged helplessly, “Please! Don't destroy that cave! I beg you!”

He ignored her. She tried escaping Rogue’s hold, but to no avail.

“Wren!” she called out, tears forming in her eyes, as she helplessly yelled for her best friend to come out. “Wren! Get the hell out of there! Wren!”

The cave was destroyed with a simple fist attack. Phoebe didn't see a flying brown cat escaping, Wren must be there somewhere. Deep under the piles of moonstone that used to be the cave she was living in. Who would have thought her safe haven would be destroyed so easily and so quickly.

The shadow’s hold loosened up, and she was able to free herself from it. She ran towards the ruins of the cave, looking for her exceed. Moving rocks and moonstone pieces desperately she soon was able to find Wren.

The two old Dragon Slayers looked at her curiously, what was this girl looking for?

The cat was breathing. She was full of cuts and bruises, some deeper than others, but Wren wasn't dead, not yet. She wouldn't die, her wounds were anything but fatal. Phoebe was going to be able to save her best friend. Relief flooded through her, she sighed and took Wren out from the mess that was now the moonstone cave.

“Wait! That’s an exceed?” Sting asked, moving a step back, his eyed wide with disbelief. He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn't know she was inside.”

“Don’t apologise,” Phoebe said furiously, tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, “you have no right, if you had listened to me you wouldn't have to apologise in the first place. I wont accept any apologies. Not from either of you.”

Phoebe put the unconscious, brown cat on the ground, and knelt beside her. Her hands hovering on top of Wren’s body, her eyes closed. Moon-like light flowed out of her hands, and the cat started to heal. She ignored those in the background, pretended there was only Wren.

Sting and Rogue stared at her, slowly realizing their mistake. Maybe the girl wasn't lying and she was Phoebe. The Phoebe that was their childhood friend. Maybe there was an explanation for why she looked so young.

Her palms stopped emitting light, the cuts and bruises the exceed had had disappeared; her breathing evened out.

She looked back at the two dragon slayers staring at her and her cat. “A-are you really Phoebe?” the blond asked.

She took a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Why do you look so young?” It was Rogue this time.

“I was asleep for decades after defeating the dark spirit that was here. When we woke up Loivissa appeared, and I was able to meet her. I’ve been living here ever since.” She said, they could see the anger in her eyes as she looked back at them. As she glared at them, with her still beautiful face.

She attacked them, and they ducked, but she kept attacking. She used every attack she had learned, and that wasn't enough to defeat them. The next thing she knew she was laying on the wreckage of the cave, panting and bleeding. The twin dragons were panting too, and she noticed that she was able to land at least one attack on each of them. But they defeated her, and she was laying on the ground unable to move as tears rolled down her eyes.

“Phoebe,” Rogue called between pants, sadness in his voice. She knew it would be confusing for them to see someone from there past they thought was dead so young and alive, but they should have trusted her. At least listened to her, not attacked her without knowing what ad happened, not doing what they did to Wren. Rogue spoke again, “come with us.”

“No.” She said and just laid there, looking up at the sky, at the moon that lighted up the night.

“Join our guild, join Sabertooth. Both of you, you wont have to live in a cave anymore.”

“No.”

“Come on, you will have friends there. We can tell you everything that happened in the last years.” He said, “please, you have to come with us. We thought you were dead, all of us. Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy.”

“I refuse.”

“Phoebe,” this time it was Sting, “I am really sorry for destroying that cave.”

She scoffed, “I don’t accept your apology.”

Sting sighed, “I get it, but please, at least come with us. You don't have to join our guild, but let us attend to your wounds.”

“I do not need your help, I can heal myself.”

“Phoebe, we thought you were dead.”

“I hope you die soon.”

******

“Master, you’re back.” Rufus said, as Sting, Rogue, and the two exceeds entered gthe guild hall.

“Yes,” Rogue answered, not looking at any of his fellow guild mates to the eye.

“How was the job? Did you finish it?” Rufus interrogated. It wasn't every time that a job asked for a guild master.

“Yes.” A short response, everyone at the guild was looking at them, but they refused to look at anyone. They didn't seem to be happy about getting the job done.

“Did you receive the reward?”

“We didn't accept it.” This time Sting answered, his tone cold, indifferent.

Everyone at the guild was curious as for why they refused such a high reward. It had been an S-class quest after all, even if it was done quickly.

Sting and Rogue ignored all the following questions, and went directly to the Master’s office. There they found Minerva, who was looking through some papers.

“Huh? That was fast,” she commented, when she looked up. She frowned when she saw each of their expressions. “What happened?”

“We have to go to Fairy Tail.” Sting told her.

Her frowned intensified, “What for?”

“We have to speak to the Dragon Slayers there, and tell them that the Moonstone Dragon Slayer is not dead.” Rogue answered, he sat on a chair in front of the desk, while Sting just leaned on the door. The two flying cats just hovered beside them. Each of them with a too serious expression.

“The Moonstone Dragon Slayer?” The tall, black haired woman questioned, straightening up. “Is there a new dragon slayer?”

“You could say that, but she’s not exactly new. She’s from our generation. She’s suppose to be our age, but she isn’t. She’s a teenager.” Sting told her.

“How is she a teenager?”

“Do you remember when half of the Fairy Tail guild disappeared and then came back seven years later without having aged?” Rogue asked Minerva who nodded. “Well, she was under a similar spell. But she was asleep for thirty years, she’s sixteen at the moment.”

“She’s a part of the group from four hundred years ago?” Minerva realised, even if it came out as a question. Both dragon slayers nodded.

“Fro thinks so too.” Frosch, the exceed in the frog costume, said.

“You’re going to inform Natsu and the others that she’s alive?”

“We are going to tell Natsu and the others to go look for her and convince her to join their guild.” Sting corrected.

Minerva looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because we destroyed her home, and she refused to join Sabertooth. So maybe she will join Fairy Tail instead.” Sting explained.

“Actually,” Lector started, “She refused anything these two offered and then told Sting to die. Then, she left flying on her exceed, Wren. Quite a charming girl, really.”

“She told you to die?” Minerva said, shaking her head. “Why are you so worried about her, if she wanted to join a guild she would have done so by now.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Rogue told her, explaining his point. “I believe she hadn't joined a guild because she was too attached to the cave. Or maybe because she is scared, I mean, it has been decades for her. All those she knew are way older than her.

“And I don't think she was angry at Sting for destroying the cave, either. I think that she was angry at him for calling her a liar and destroying the cave when her friend was inside it.

“I also believe Sting is worrying about her because, he might have had a crush on her four hundred years ago.”

“You had a crush on her?” Minerva asked, a smile growing on her features. “How cute. What’s her name?”

“Phoebe.” Rogue answered, “She was really close to us back then. So I feel responsible for what happens to her, she’s only a teenager, after all.”

“Well, I guess you’re right. It would be perverted for Sting to date her since he’s way older than her now.” Minerva laughed, though the others remained serious. “And, he is married to you.”

“Anyway,” Sting spoke, “we are going to Fairy Tail. We just came to inform you of that. Not to ask for your permission.” He turned, opened the door and left. The exceeds and Rogue following behind him.

“Good luck finding your little dragon!” Minerva called out as the door closed.


	3. Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got my ships mixed up so I had to change something in the last chapter. I mention Sting being married to Yukino, but he is not. He is actually married to Rogue. Just a little detail :)

Phoebe stood in front of a mirror, examining her naked body. She had healed herself once they had reached a safe place, once the other’s flying cats gave up and stopped following them.

Still, she hadn't been able to heal herself completely. She had used most of her magic power healing Wren after the cave fell on top of her and then using it to fight the twin dragons. So when she had to heal herself she could only heal some cuts and bruises she had and her broken wrist.

She still had a nasty cut in her torso. She had covered it in moonstone giving the stone some healing properties, so it would heal faster. Despite that, it would still take more than a couple of days to heal.

She took away the moonstone that was plastered to her body, cringing as she did. The cut looked better than before, though it still bled. She watched as blood started falling down her right side, not much, but a single drop reached her feet and then hit the floor.

She cleaned the cut a little and then got into the bath. She had always liked the water, which might have to do with the fact that moonstone and water were compatible. The water helped her calm down, as it did help her increase her magic power when she drank it. It didn't increase her magic power like moonstone does when she eats it, but it helped.

She had drank her fair amount of water when she got to the hotel with Wren. The lady that attended them didn't ask any questions when they arrived. She didn't even ask if they were okay, and Phoebe had arrived bleeding, bruised all over, limping, and carrying a passed out cat on her arms.

Wren had been totally healed, but still the cat was exhausted. When she woke up Phoebe had been laying on the wreckage of the cave, crying, and injured. The first thing the cat had done was take her away from there as fast as she could before the other dragon slayers did anything else. So the poor kitten got exhausted after fleeing so rapidly from the exceeds that had been following behind them.

Phoebe closed her eyes and submerged under the water, soon coming out with her hair wet. The water faintly red from her blood, but it felt nice against her injuries. The ones she couldn't heal. She felt better, more calm, less sore. She stood up slowly and rinsed her body from blood.

She put moonstone over the injury on her torso — she was suspicious it would become a nasty looking scar —, and began to get dressed. She realized she didn't have any clothing aside from the ones she had on when she had arrived.

So she put on her undergarments and washed her clothes. Even if they were ripped she had to put them on in order to buy more the next day, and it would be better if they weren't drenched with blood. Wren had washed hers at some point because the cats white dress was white once again, water dripping to the floor.

Phoebe put her clothes beside her friend’s dress and tried healing herself some more before going to sleep. She was exhausted so she could only take care of the minor cuts and bruises that were left, her moonstone covered cut was still there.

Once her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep slumber, once again.

**

The Fairy Tail guild was as cheerful as usual. People’s laughter echoed through the hall, the clinging of alcohol-filled glasses, the occasional petty fight between guild mates. In the far corner of the hall, Jude could see a pink haired girl wearing a strapless white top wrapped around her chest with a black vest on top of it. Her black skirt wavering as she tried to punch the dark blue haired boy wearing nothing but pants and a pair shoes.

Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster, fighting as usual. Her father and his father cheering for their children.

“Nice one Storm! Don’t let her hit you!” The dark haired man cheered, he was only wearing his underwear. A cross hung from his neck, the Fairy Tail emblem painted in blue in his right pectoral, an X shaped scar visible in his abdomen.

“C’mon Nashi! I know you can do better than that, make your father proud!” The salmon-haired man cheered for his daughter, he wore a black attire, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His guild mark conspicuous on his right shoulder.

Jude rolled his eyes, sighing, and made his way towards the fight. He sat beside the salmon haired man, and watched as his sister kicked his best friend right between his legs. The boy fell to his knees with a grimace on his face, his hands protectively over his crotch.

This time Nashi won, like the last three times before that.

“That’s my girl!” Natsu exclaimed proudly. “Oh,” he said when he noticed the blond sitting beside him. “Hey kiddo, didn't see you there.”

“Hey dad!” Jude greeted, as they watched Nashi make her usual victory dance. “Mom’s on her way. Just thought you should know.”

“She is, huh?” Natsu said, “Well, good thing this ended before she arrived.”

“Nashi!” Someone scolded from the guild entrance. The pink haired girl looking quickly to the source of the voice, an awkward smile growing on her face. “What have I told you about fighting inside the guild!”

Natsu sighed, the other man standing up, and quietly sneaking away from the scene. “Well, I guess there was no way of her not knowing they fought again.”

“Natsu! Why didn't you separate them!” Lucy scolded, and noticed the man trying to get away before he, too, was scolded. “You too, Gray. You should have stopped them. Not cheer for them!” 

“Well, she was right behind me when I left the house, I just thought she stopped by the bookstore or something.”

“Nah, she stopped by the bookstore. She just knew they were fighting again and came here faster.” Natsu said, Lucy sighed and went to sit in front of her husband.

“You know, just because you and Gray have some kind of weird rivalry doesn't mean you have to make your children fight each other.” She stated.

“Actually,” Jude told his mother. “It has nothing to do with Dad and Uncle Gray’s rivalry. They really fight each other because they themselves have a rivalry. If it were because of Dad, I would be fighting Storm too.”

“The boy’s right about that. I just serve as a cheerleader.” Natsu said, grinning.

“Yeah, but you can’t say you don't enjoy watching Nashi kick Storm’s ass every single time.” Lucy stated.

“Nashi doesn't kick Storm’s ass every single time! Just sometimes!” Juvia said, appearing behind Lucy, her blue hair in a different scandalous style. That woman — Juvia — always appeared out of nowhere, stalking and being unnoticed was her specialty.

“Hey Juvia,” Lucy greeted without looking at her.

Jude let the old people have their chat, and decided to go help Storm, since the ice mage was still laying on the floor, still in pain. “That must’ve hurt,” Jude stated, cringing at the thought of being kicked where Storm was. He offered his hand to his best friend, Storm took it without hesitation and stood up.

“Next time I swear I’m going to beat her. It’s getting old, she always wins with the same dirty trick.” Storm told him, his face twisting in pain as he got to his feet.

“Well, she knows you have a sensitive manhood so there’s nothing you can do about that.” Jude told him, “Just protect it, before you become infertile.” He laughed.

Storm glared at him, “That’s not funny, you know.”

“Well, it is. Just a little bit.” Jude chuckled.

Storm glared at him a little longer, “Okay, yeah, you’re right. It is a little bit funny.” They both looked at the pink haired girl who was still dancing, “She needs to stop that. Every time it gets more and more ridiculous.”

While the two best friends started heading towards Nashi to try and stop her ridiculous dancing, the guild hall’s doors opened, revealing two very familiar faces.

“Sting! Rogue!”

“Natsu! Long time no see, buddy!” Sting replied, heading to the table where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were chatting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector close behind.

“We saw each other last week, you idiot.” Said Gray.

“Was it really just last week?” Sting asked.

“Yes,” Rogue told him, “Frosch got lost again.”

“Oh yeah, I remember.”

“Anyway, that is not the reason why we’re here.” Rogue said, “we need to speak with you Natsu. Gajeel, and Wendy, too.”

“Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Romeo left on a job a couple of days ago. It was a big one, I don't think they will be coming home anytime soon.” Lucy told them, the Twin Dragons and their exceeds frowned. “Why do you need to talk with just the dragon slayers, anyway. I’m sure we can help out somehow.”

“It’s not all the dragon slayers mom,” Nashi said, having heard the conversation the adults were having thanks to her accurate hearing. Storm and Jude close behind her. Storm still had his hand protectively on his lower self, Jude was supporting him. “If it were, he would have asked for Uncle Laxus and me, too.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sting said, getting serious, “we wanted to ask a favour from the three dragon slayers, that travelled through time four hundred years ago.”

“Why is that?” Natsu asked.

Sting took a deep breath, realizing that they wouldn't be able to speak in private. “Well, only you three knew her.”

“Who?” Gray asked, confused, “Who is she?”

“I don’t really follow, who do I know?” Natsu said, the rest of the guild listening curiously at the conversation.

“The moonstone dragon slayer.” Both Sting and Rogue said at the same time.

“The moonstone dragon slayer?” Natsu asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You mean Phoebe?”

“Phoebe?” Lucy asked her husband, not being able to recognize the name Natsu mentioned. He had never told her about any Phoebe, or moonstone dragon slayer.

“She was dragon slayer from our time, she was especially close to Wendy whenever Igneel and the others met. I think she died a couple of years after the dragons disappeared.” Natsu said.

“There was another one? How come she never joined a guild?” Gray asked.

“That’s exactly why we’re here.” Rogue told them.

Natsu frowned, “But she’s dead, why are you bringing her up all of a sudden?”

“Because she’s not dead.” Sting stated.

Natsu straightened up, Lucy spoke, “What do you mean?”

“She’s not dead, we found her. She’s alive, well I think she is if she didn't die for being so stubborn.” Sting told them, Natsu gaped at them, blinking incredulously.

“So you’re saying you saw her alive, then she was injured and you didn't help her get better?” Gray said.

“That’s not it,” Sting told Gray. “We did try to help her, but she refused. She refused anything we offered her.”

“Please explain,” Lucy said. Sting and Rogue began telling them about the job they took on.

**

“She’s a teenager?” Natsu asked, “you mean, like a person between the ages of thirteen and nineteen?”

Sting nodded, his usually cheerful and immature face, with an unusually serious look. “Yes,” he took a deep breath, “when I saw her, I though it was the dark spirit we were supposed to slay playing with my mind. She seemed so familiar, I… I couldn't think straight, I tried to get the job done, but then I realized it was really her and she was so mad for her exceed.”

Rogue shook his head, his long hair jiggling with the motion. His eyes as emotionless as ever, “Mad is an understatement, she was shaking with rage. I remember her as being short tempered, but the fact that we had hurt her friend must have taken it to another level.”

“Wow, must’ve been hard seeing your childhood crush after all these years…” Natsu commented, staring at the glass of water in front of him. His eyes unreadable.

“Was it really that obvious?” Sting said, surprised. His eyebrows arched, “I really thought nobody had ever known…”

“You always stared at her, followed her with your eyes when she walked. It was quite obvious. I never really understood why you liked her so much, she was a short girl — for her age — with wavy brown hair and an attitude.” Rogue said, shrugging, “I never knew how someone could be so arrogant.”

Natsu scoffed, “People tried to kidnap her twice just for her looks.”

“That does explain Sting’s crush,” Lucy acknowledged.

“Was she really that pretty?” Asked Gray dubiously.

“If you go look for her, and offer her to join your guild you’ll see for yourself.” Sting told them confidently.

“I forbid my darling on going to this mission.” Juvia said, standing up and her chin held high, daring anyone to oppose her. Jude shuddered, that woman was a handful. “Juvia does not need a new love rival.”

Gray sighed, “You know I love you, Juvia. No need to panic.”

“Well then. If my darling Gray goes, I shall accompany him.” She said, with the same look in her eyes, “Just in case.”

“You are gonna go?” Sting said, his expression hopeful. Gray nodded, Juvia did as well. The twin dragons looked at Natsu expectantly.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Natsu said, “Lucy too.”

“I never agreed to that!”

“No, but you were gonna.”

“What about Igneel, huh? Someone has to take care of him.” Lucy told him.

“As far as I remember, he was mad at you and decided to spend the entire week at Mirajane’s.” Natsu said, “Mira was beaming when the kid asked if he could stay over, something about so calm and quite, nothing like her own son. Plus, in any case, Nashi can take care of the kid.”

“Hell no! I am going with you, I am interested as to what this girl might be like.” The girl with the pink hair declared, her arms crossed. “Jude can take care of him.”

“Oh no,” Jude said, looking at his sister daringly. “I am going too.”

“Then Storm,” Nashi said, turning to the dark haired boy who was hunched over the table, his hand — still — protectively over his lower part. “If Jude goes, I will go too.” Replied Storm simply. Nashi rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“I believe that far too many people are going to look for this girl. It is just one girl.” Lucy said, “she might be startled with so many people looking for her.”

“Nah, the more the merrier. That way it would be easier to look for her.” Natsu told his wife, his arm over her shoulders. Jude rolled his eyes.

“Okay, then its decided.” Gray said, standing up beside Juvia, inexplicably completely dressed and not in underwear as he usually was. “We are leaving tomorrow, she might need some medical attention.”

Sting and Rogue both sighed in relief, standing up as well and looking completely and utterly thankful. “Thank you, we appreciate it.”


End file.
